Emiri Matsumoto (Prime-Earth)
"I am most certainly not the noblest of people, but I try to do as much good as I can." - Emiri/Emily History Emily (as I will refer to her forever more unless under specific circumstances) was born to an Angel of pure, innocent love and a succubus who happened to tempt him to the dark side. However, despite his fall, the angel maintained his good will and faith in God, carrying out as much goodness as he could despite being a fallen angel. His fallen status removed his ability to procreate upon Emily's conception, so he chose to adopt another young boy to raise with his succubus wife. It seems that Emily's father's good will has rubbed off on her mother, as she ceased her succubi activity and settled down to raise their adopted child happily. Emily herself was raised happily with her brother, and the family did not hide their supernatural lineage from the children. While the younger brother was acquainted in magical arts, Emily trained her own supernatural powers thanks to some artifacts passed down to her from her parents. And then... she found one like herself. Another Nephalem, bearing more demonic power than he should... Appearance Emily's faceclaim is above. Normally, she wears a black tank top with a white sweater, denim short shorts, a flannel tied around her waist, and thigh-highs with sneakers. Occasionally, she'll exchange her shorts for a skirt and her tank top and sweater for a button-up shirt and casual blazer. *Angelic Form - Her angelic form is dove-like and white, with a long white bang over her right eye and a black, featureless face save for her left eye being blue. Her wings normally fold up flush against her body in a skirt-like fashion and unfold as necessary. *Demonic Form - Emily's demonic form is an inversion of her angelic form. As such, she appears as a black, bat-like demon with a white, featureless face save for a single red eye and a long black bang cover her other eye. The positioning of these features is mirrored from her angelic form. Personality Emily is a fun, outgoing girl who is very easily flustered at times. She can be sweet and kind to some, or angry and upset with others, even downright ignoring people if they annoy her enough. A strange fascination in history is embedded in her, most likely because of the various tales her father would tell her as childhood bedtime stories. As a side effect, she tends to become overly curious and craves to have her curiosity satisfied in the least compromising manner possible. She has an innate talent for judging people's characters, willing to look past reputation and rumor to determine an impression for herself. She also seems to have a hidden lust, most likely inherited from her mother. Some of her actions come off as suggestive, whether intentional or accidental; like when she chooses to take in Kurenai's scent in a close encounter. She very secretly desires a lover of her own to dominate or be dominated by, but would never reveal this to anyone. We're also going to ignore her massive sweet tooth and love for pastries and candy. Potentially, Emily might be bisexual? No one is certain, as she sometimes gropes her female friends in truly subtle ways around other guys to make it seem as if the guy did it; but then, she'll grope a guy around one of her girl friends to seem like her friend did it rather than her. She's a certainly crazy one... Powers/Abilities Emily is a Nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid. As such, he has the following powers: * Nephalem Physiology ** Demon-exclusive Powers: *** Demonic Energy Manipulation - Emily can manipulate demonic energy inside herself or from outside sources. Due to childhood training, she is very adept at managing and manipulating her own energies, often fighting with weapons made of this energy efficiently. *** Natural Weaponry - Emily can choose to transform parts of her body into her demonic form to attack with her clawed hands or bladed wings. *** Death By Snu-Snu - If you smash her, you have a chance of being drained of all your life force, resulting in death. Because Emily is still a pure maiden, she has yet to use this ability, and is completely unaware she even has it. She inherited this from her mother *** Supernatural Beauty - Also inherited from her mother. In the eyes of most human men, she is irresistibly beautiful. This is just a side effect of her demonic aura; some of her demonic power lingers and grants her this power. *** Invisibility - She can turn invisible. Simple as that. If she attacks, she will turn visible once more. If her opponent is skilled enough, this ability will not work. *** Lust Empowerment - She can increase her own powers by getting horny. Damn succubus genes... *** Hypnotic Bust - Exactly what it sounds like. She can hypnotize people with her chest. Works on men and women because of her potential bisexuality. *** Devil Trigger - This power allows her to access her demon form, boosting her physiology and granting her enhanced manipulation powers. Unlike Kurenai, she can only choose between fully transforming or partially transforming. **** Partial Pull: Limb - She shifts one of her limbs to its demonic form for an attack or summons a demonic body part like her wing. **** Full Blast: Physical - Emily physically assumes her demonic form, enhancing her already-impressive healing factor, increasing her blinding movement speed fast enough to create visible afterimages and providing her better control over her supernatural energies, allowing her to safely both her demonic and angelic powers with little to no drawback on her own body. ** Angel-exclusive Powers: *** Angelic Energy Manipulation - Emily wields angelic energy from within or from external sources with as much skill as she exerts with demonic energy. *** Holy Flame Manipulation - She can generate and simultaneously bless the fires she spawns in one motion. Highly effective against the unholy. *** Holy Water Manipulation - She can bless water and manipulate it to fight against demons more effectively. *** Love Inducement - Emily can choose two people to smite with love. She can also see the compatibility between a pair of people and determine whether or not to use this power on them. Does not work with her as one member of the pair. *** Purification - She can purge objects of the unholy or otherwise purify objects. *** Pectukinetic Combat - She can somehow use her chest for combat purposes. Chest bumps of death. Why this is an ability that she inherited from her father, no one knows. Her father does admit that he had to keep a bare chest for the majority of his tenure as an angelic match-maker, so he assumes this ability was developed from that. Still doesn't make much sense, but whatever. *** Healing - She can heal herself, or others. This power works faster on others, and slower on herself. *** Seraph Unleashed - Emily transforms into her Angelic form and her powers are enhanced to a similar level as her demon form. **** Partial Release: Limb - She can switch any of her limbs to an angelic form or summon an angelic wing for an attack. **** Full Release: Physical - She unleashes her full angelic form for all to bear witness to. Her powers and abilities are supercharged in this form. ** Mutually-exclusive Powers: These powers are mutually accessible, drawing on either energy source separately or together. *** Advanced-Level Supernatural Condition - Her unique lineage allows her to survive some of the most absurd stuff. She hasn't tested her limits yet, but she can push herself far beyond the most well trained of humans. *** Magic - Emily makes active use of magic to generate and shape weapons for herself when she's not using her family heirloom weapons. *** Semi-Immortality - Upon reaching age 21, Emily has stopped physically aging and her body is in its prime for the remainder of her life. However, she can choose to age her body ever so slightly to appear older if desired. *** Twilight/Light/Darkness Manipulation - As a fusion of the dark and the light, Emily can manipulate both simultaneously to create the twilight. She can also wield light and dark separate from one another if need be. Emily's abilities include: * Melee Weapon Proficiency - Emily is highly skilled in various different kinds of weapons, from swords to axes. While not as adaptable as Kurenai, she does know a general weapon technique base she can build from as she better adapts to her weapon. * Master Archer - Her father trained her in archery, which she continued to practice without fail every day of her life. She has incredible accuracy as a result. * Magic Proficiency - She is well-versed in most magic spells and can easily identify and rate a spell's power with a single glance. Weapons/Equipment Emily owns the following weapons: *'Devil's Tail' - A whip sword in the shape of a large box cutter. It can channel either of her supernatural energies, but it's more in tune with her demonic power. An heirloom from her mother. * Alaude - A set of black metal hand-cuffs enchanted to infinitely duplicate and restrain targets without fail. The cuffs can also expand or shrink depending on what is being restrained or where the restraint is being placed. Another heirloom from her mother. *'Angel's Love' - A bow and arrow that magically generates energy arrows depending on her thoughts. Her father's heirloom. *'Ugetsu' - A set of throwing knives gifted to her by her father. These, like her mother's hand-cuffs, can infinitely duplicate and are perfect projectiles. They can channel angelic or demonic energy, but are more in tune to the former. Weaknesses * Iron - Demons within DC are know to have a weakness to Iron. While her angelic power and intense training have allowed her to develop a resistance to its anti-demon effects, Emily is still vulnerable to being damaged by iron. * Magic - Magic designed to destroy angels and/or demons have a more acute effect on her. * Qeres - A unique, rare to produce/obtain substance known for lethally wounding Nephalem. Artificial Qeres is being synthesized, with reduced effects but still enough to cause intense pain for Nephalem. * Over-usage of Powers - If Emily uses too much of her own Demonic or Angelic Energy, her body will be severely weakened and she will be vulnerable until she can recharge. * Supernatural Weapons - Weapons produced by/with supernatural means (like a weapon created from a subjugated Demon's soul) are highly effective against her due to their supernatural powers. Trivia * Emiri prefers "Emily" as that sounds more normal in the western society she lives in. * Her weapons "Alaude" and "Ugetsu" are named after and reference weapons from the anime Katekyou Hitman Reborn. * Her more embarrassing demonic powers are often unused due to their seductive and lewd nature for obvious reasons. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Legacies